stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Decline and Revival
This page regards how the wiki declined in 2014 and has been revived by bureaucrat Pax Orderia, GAK16, and admin SpodermanAlwaysCan. Pax Orderia: Well, I have a lot to say about this... This wiki was first established in 2013 by Simsim40, a bureaucrat on the old Stick Empires Wiki founded by TheRealJuiceBox in 2012. While in 2014, the Stick Empires Wiki was only dwindling slightly in activity, and several others were made to replace it, by that time, the Stick Empire Fan Stories Wiki had dried up almost completely. The years between 2014 - 2018 were almost devoid of new content. The primary reason for the decline of both Wikis was most likely the loss of their founder: both Simsim40 and TheRealJuiceBox had effectively left Wikia altogether, with the latter last commenting on the newer Stick Empires Wiki in early 2014. Coincidentally, both of them appeared to be British, like me (now, I am currently doubting whether they were truly British - Simsim40 is from Saudi Arabia (so never mind), and TheRealJuiceBox used American spellings, while her IP denoted her to be Filipino *le sigh*, and her edit times, with that of 03:00 am in GMT, were unlikely to be British). Whereas on the Stick Empires Wiki, there were still around 4 admins remaining, this wiki lost both Binary10101ERROR (also an admin from the old SE Wiki) and Simsim40, and so went quiet immediately afterwards. Perat left soon after in 2014 as acting admin, and the wiki was effectively dead - still in existence, but completely inactive. I had been on the old Stick Empires Wiki since 2015, keen to continue reading lore such as The Conquering Of Chaos, or Stick Wars Heroes: War of Inamorta, but back then, I lacked the maturity, the enthusiasm and frankly, the courage to interact with other people online. I had played Stick War and Stick Wars 2 since 2013, but never Stick Empires, as I was then afraid of human interaction, especially on an online environment. Since then, I had been constructing pieces of my own lore, making long timelines, which I later reprocessed to be more historically accurate and strategically and politically based, as my interests shifted further in that direction. However, this lore was strictly limited to sheets of paper and the plain backs of disposable restaurant menus I had kept, written in my typical miniscule, but neat, handwriting. That all changed when I revisited the wiki in full towards the end of 2017. I found a link to this wiki via the Fan-write stories page and began looking into both Wikis from time to time. However, as I delved deeper into the community, still classed as simply a reader with neither contributions nor comments, I realised that the community on those Wikis were dying, including other Stick Empires Wikis I had found. It pained me to see how such once-thriving communities had died out and their leaders had all but disappeared and almost abandoned them. What saddened me the most was this wiki - there had been so little activity since 2014 and it was almost forgotten by the entire SE Community, or at least what remained if it. Actively investigating these communities was the catalyst to my decision to get involved and drag the Wikis back from complete recession. I began by creating my SE Account, named PaxOrder (I had been playing Rome: Total War recently and was completely enfranchised with the Romans, hence "Pax" - in fact, this was one of Brock White's favourite RTS games!) around the end of January 2018, acquainting myself with playing online and not being very good at deathmatches. Then, on the 11th of February 2018, I finally decided to create a FANDOM Account named Pax Orderia, and so it began: Eclipse of the Knights! Eclipse of the Knights was my tribute to this wiki. After a long thought process, I based it on two stories already here: The Last Wingidon and Juggerknight's Reminisce. The character of Vince, or Vinsaur, was drawn from The Conquering Of Chaos, talking about the SAC (Society Against Chaos), and I had written a few additional diary entries regarding Vince's tenure as Resistance leader before his eventual demise. Samson is intended to be the same Samson in Juggerknight's Reminisce, only a more youthful variant who was still as curious, impassioned and loyal to those who he felt deserved his loyalty. This all took place within a few stories I planned on my own, many with musical influences. Based on the Two Steps From Hell (one of my favourite, if not my absolute favourite, musical composers - Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix) Song "Star Sky", I began planning "The Legend of Star Sky", centred around Astrius Tianius, an Order Adventurer who embarked on a quest to save his wife from slave traders; who were eventually entangled with Chaos, and ended up being forced to kill his wife out of mercy to free her from a bizarre ghost form, and then himself. During this expedition, they would have encountered young versions of Samson, Delphius and Vince, as well as Pepin's father Carolus being alive. "The Knight's Oath", originally called "The Oath of Faenar", was based heavily off Tolkien, especially seeing as I wrote it to a song by Blind Guardian on "The Curse of Feänor", and became the Great Knight origin story from my previous work. Some Marrowkai lore was also created, based on Magikill who wanted to be liberated and eventually, from both external and internal sources, were corrupted. This was to be the basis of Lainnauth Maerocui, a dark mage whose surname was composed of Sindarin words collected to try and imitate the sound of "Marrowkai" in a thick accent, and therefore the inspiration of Magi Libertatis. Eventually, this would be collated into The Great Northern Saga. Being the sole editor of the wiki at that point, I began making myself known as its reviver, realising how much lore I could put up. More new characters were formulated and a general plot line was created for Eclipse of the Knights. In the meantime, I continued playing SE casually, even encountering your second Admin GAK16! In fact, I played him twice on classic mode (Who won those matches is currently confidential)! After realising that adopting a wiki was possible, I rapidly placed my application in Community Central. Within the following days, I met GAK16 on this wiki and finally welcomed a second editor, and then I was given Bureaucrat and Admin powers by the FANDOM Staff. GAK16 rose to prominence quickly too, and soon the wiki was finally worthy of being a community as we both began extensive operations to revive it, including advertisements (GAK16), and general mentioning on Stick Empires chats (me). I continue to hope that this wiki can rise to its full potential and be a hub of story writing for years (hopefully) to come. In the future, I'm planning on a few more short stories to go alongside A Little Gift, my first complete work, and other books as well, such as "The Knight's Oath" and "Dead Winter", both of which are about the origins of the Great Knights. So now you know our history, it's time to get writing, because this wiki needs YOU! Yours sincerely, Pax Orderia, Bureaucrat and Admin GAK16: Alright, now you have heard Pax Orderia's side of the story. I finished Stick Wars 1 a long time ago when it had come out only a few days ago, so I decided to play a hacked version to try new strategies. For a long time, I quit Stick Wars, but after Fortnite came out and I was not allowed to play it, I tried to find alternative games or things to do in my free time. So, I stumbled upon Stick Wars 2, an entirely new game continuing the story of the original Stick Wars. It had a new gameplay with some things like right click that I did not have so I had to prepare with a mouse and whatnot. Finally, after about 2 weeks, I finished the game. I then noticed on the title screen that it said you could, "play online". Being the curious person I am, I clicked the button. And that's how I was introduced to Stick Empires. I lost my first few battles because I did not know a lot about the Chaos and Elemental Empires at the time. When I went researching for information on Stick Empires, I stummbled upon the original Stick Empires wiki, not the generally newer Stick Empires RTS wiki. I looked around and started gathering information. Then I played more stick empires. And one day, I fought Pax Orderia. In Stick Empires, he used the alias Pax Order, while used GAK16. We fought twice in a row, and for privacy reasons, the outcome of those battles will stay confidential. Little did I know that Pax Orderia would become a friend to me on this wiki, a fellow community FANDOM writer who wanted to help revive a wiki. I was looking for more information on the Elemental Empire and I eventually stumbled upon the Fan-Write Stories Page. Looking there, I found the link to this wiki, the Stick Library. I saw that there was only one editor, and I had an idea for a story, so I started immediately on A War For Balance. Pax Orderia welcomed me, telling about how we may or may have not fought in Stick Empires. He also told me how he was in the process of adopting this wiki. I continued on a War For Balance until I finished the prologue, the first chapter that set the story, and chapter 2 which set up half of the main characters. Before I knew it, Pax Orderia was willing to promote me to an Admin and Moderator. I noticed many things that needed clean-up, so I created important Wiki pages, such as a Staff Approved Projects Page, a Factions of this Wiki page, to help tell people what rank they are on this wiki, and reworked the home page. Noticing that some of the Original stories by Simsim40, a really old admin, had bad grammar and weren't finished, I made a staff project to remaster them and make reading them much better. I started on The Incredible Mutt, which I am almost done remastering. I then decided I would make a follow-up story called The Incredible Mutt: Team Zero, which will be coming out soon. I am planning to make a small story called Origins, where it tells the origins of the Space Empire and how they revived the Great Knights and the Serpentine I have made many contributions to this wiki, and you can too! So don't be afraid: Click the new page button and start writing a story today! Or, head on over to the Staff Approved Projects page and start on a staff project today! Be sure to check out my blog frequently, as I tend to write 3-5 posts a week telling you about what's happening. And don't forget to check the Wiki Updates Page for what's big right now Thanks for reading! GAK16 SpodermanAlwaysCan Oh boy, now I get to tell my part of the story... What began my venture into the Stick War universe began at the innocent age of eight, when my friend (a girl, gasp!) had let me play on her laptop for thirty to forty minutes whenever I had come over. Of course, I was new in this realm of the Flash community, and I was both petrified and captivated by it's simplicity AND ''complexity. In a time where Agar.io was beginning to dominate the realm of gaming, I had stuck to my roots and continued to play the same games for almost three years. One day on my own device, at around nine, I had decided to try a hacked game's website to have a few laughs during a boring rainy day. Little did I know that this would introduce me to so much more. For five to ten minutes, I had tried this cute little game called ''Stick War, made by this godlike entity CrazyJay and a bunch of people I didn't know. It felt complete, like something that lower-class me would buy for real money. Stick War had a campaign, albeit a shabby one, fascinating user controls, and no massive pay-wall at any point during the game. No pay-wall? What? But... that just can't be, my little brain said to itself. No, little Spodey, it can be. No more small tower defense games or shallow Minecraft Unity 3D clones, no, you could spend 1+ hours completing a free game. I was astonished. And there I went, doing the only thing I knew how to do... Spam the hell out of Swordwrath on every single level in hacked mode because I was too inexperienced to play fairly. WAHOO! Jokes aside, the original game introduced me to the series, and I am glad because of it. I played the game series passively for two years, unaware and afraid of Stick Empires, without issue. Then 2016 came, and with all the information I knew about the series from 2 years of playing was about to help me out. I had began to aid in contributing to a dead Stick War Wiki, trying to pump some sort of life into the system. With the help of Theldo132 I had created a timeline for fan units, and even had plans of writing a novel... which would come in somewhere down the line... ...But then I got myself onto shaky grounds. I had decided to create the Moomoo.io Wiki, and with the help of ThePokeGeek5000, we got the wiki to 3K+ views a week... Then we had competition in the form of another messy wiki, so PokeGeek adopted it, and a month we merged the two together. I was now bureaucrat of a wiki with 40K+ viewers a week. At ten years old. Well, after shaky ground had stirred, I wrote for the game series a bit, and had finally decided to set down from bureaucrat on the Moomoo.io Wiki for good, leaving it in the hands of trusted friends Patrik and Pokegeek. I check back every so often, but I believe they will do better than I ever could do at my age. So ended another chapter in my story... And I came back to the Stick War community during the end of the 6th grade year, ready to kick some rear and deck out these wikis with dozens of editors by my side! Except... nobody was there to help. Everyone left. I was the last of my generation Stick War editors. I kept at it though, in hopes that one day, somebody will care enough to notice and smile back at the memories they had with the game. Never did I expect that a ragtag group from all different backgrounds would come to change that. Ahem. After a year of on-and-off editing on the Moomoo.io Wiki (I was bureaucrat until mid-late 2018, so at this time I still had my position) and the Stick War Wiki, I paid a visit to this one after not looking at it for a year. Fun fact of mine, I had actually checked it to adopt it, thinking it was still in it's decrepid position from before. Judging based on previous history, I expected this wiki to go to the dogs after already subpar writing would be further ruined by anonymous users within months. This is where my story really begins here. Early 2018, I had come back to this wiki because of an encounter with three editors on this wiki. You might know them as Pax Orderia, GAK16, and Icestormshadow. They were here, introduced me, and set me on my way. It was encouraging to see such faces, such lively faces in the community again. Ones that I could communicate to almost instantly, without waiting weeks to receive reply. I had begun my first story; A Mage Under the Dying Sun. It was a mess. My first experiment was just all over the place, there more for testing out grammar and ideas than creating a congruent, flowing story. You can still read it as well. Don't though. Please? I'm extremely embarrassed by it. So I worked, I fiddled with and standardized MANY pages on this wiki, and was able to accumulate 500+ edits over the course of a month. I was back in full steam, I could hone my creative potential and childhood hobby into one medium, and I wasn't too bad an author for my age either! Here is where I am now. I am the author of a story called Inamorta's Last Order, one I am very proud of and will continue to work on until I am satisfied with it. I will continue to work on this wiki to make it as thriving as it can be, being based on a game that's five years old. I am the youngest writer on this wiki; I was four by the time the original Stick War released, and I am 13 now. I am SpodermanAlwaysCan, a writer- but more importantly a fan- of Stick War, and this is my story.Category:Wiki Organization